


"I'm always here."

by halsee



Category: AHS/Total Divas, Total Divas, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, M/M, ahs crossover w/ wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsee/pseuds/halsee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AHS crossover with Total Divas. With Paige as Violet and Nikki as Tate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I'm always here."

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Vicky who told me to "never give up." And to Kimmie because I like to murder her!!

Paige stared at Nikki, with a certain look of awe. She couldn’t believe that she found someone similar to her. She watched as Nikki walked around her room as if she knew exactly where everything already was. She watched as she picked things up and smirked as if amused before placing them back down and moving on the next area. Paige sighed and leaned back glancing at the chalkboard that took up the majority of the wall. The words still written there “I love you”, she looked at Nikki again and she knew.

“I love you too.” Paige said smiling softly. It seemed as if ever since Nikki came into her life, she’s been doing that a lot lately. Paige wrinkled her nose as Nikki moved towards her, it was weird. Nikki being a ghost and all, but she couldn’t care. She let out a small gasp as Nikki grabbed hold of her hand; she looked up to see Nikki smiling that cute girlish smile she was used to seeing.

“It’s weird, knowing that you’re always here.” Paige muttered as Nikki brushed her thumb across the back of her hand. She had dreams of what she tried to do last night when she found the message. She had no idea how to handle Nikki being dead and with the fact that she shot up a school didn’t make it any better. She had panicked but to wake up in the bathtub with Nikki’s arms around her. Her screams in her ear, telling her “DON’T BE DEAD, PAIGE PLEASE.” She was grateful for her. She always will be, she saved her.

“I’m always here. But I don’t follow you around.” Nikki mentions before Paige could think that she had nothing to do all day. She spent most of her time with her sister in the attic or alone in the basement waiting for her. Nikki mainly spent her time alone, in the basement with the Stephanie who acted more like a mother than Constance ever did. She stared at Paige before pulling Paige into her. “I need you to know, that I love you. I do and not just through some silly chalkboard. You’ve been distant lately and I don’t know what changed but Paige, I love you.” Nikki said holding onto her as if she’d disappear. She felt Paige let out a deep breath into her shoulder. She ran her hands over Paige’s back almost as if trying to comfort her.

“I love you, Nikki.” She heard Paige mutter into her shoulder. She grinned and pulled away kissing her forehead. She smiled at Paige, as if she was looking at the sun. And in her own way, she was. Paige- was without a doubt the only light that she’s ever known. She heard footsteps and pulled away quickly disappearing before Paige could say anything as her door opened. Paige looked at the space in front of her, saddened that Nikki left so abruptly before her door slammed open. She looked up to see her father there with a raised eyebrow. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

“You’re going to be late for school, Paige. Come on.” Ben said before quickly turning back and shutting the door again. She sighed and looked around as she stood up. “Nikki.” She called out hoping she’d come back. She waited and then sighed as she started getting ready for school. She grabbed her vintage cardigan and hat before slipping it over her head and head downstairs to grab an apple and be out the door.

“It’s me” Nikki said as she pulled Paige into the hallway, dragging her away from the kitchen. She has placed her hand over Paige’s mouth and let out a giggle when she felt Paige relax against her body. She turned around so Paige was back to the wall and she stood over her caging her in.

“Stay home, stay with me.” She asked looking down on Paige as she removed her hand from Paige’s mouth. She smiled the girlish smile that she knew Paige loved and played with the ends of Paige’s hair. She felt it as Paige leaned into her body, and she grinned pressing her body against hers. She smiled when she felt Paige gently kiss her lips. “Okay.” Paige said as she pulled away from Nikki with a grin. She grabbed hold of Nikki’s hand and managed to pull Nikki with her back up the stairs. Nikki grinned but pulled Paige back and kissed her with everything she had. Paige smiled into the kiss as she felt Nikki’s hands on her face.

“I want to show you something.” Nikki said softly as she pulled away from Paige. She grabbed hold of her hand, and slowly led her back into the hallway. She felt Paige’s eyes on her as she grabbed the rope to the attic and pulled it down.

“Come On.” Nikki said as she climbed up the steps. Once to the top she moved out of the way and reached for Paige. She clasped Paige’s hand and pulled her up into the attic. She pulled close, the door and it didn’t take long. A red ball, made its way to Paige’s feet, she looked at it confused and almost screamed when someone came out of the shadows. She immediately jumped into Nikki’s arms and covered her face. She felt Nikki’s arms hold her tightly as she patted her back softly.

“It’s okay, Paige. She’s my sister.” Nikki said with a small nod to Brie. Paige pulled away from Nikki and slowly turned around. Nikki smiled and stepped away from her as she walked closer to Brie. “Paige, this is my sister Brie.” She said with a soft smile while looking at Brie. Brie looked down as Paige made her way over and grabbed hold of Nikki’s hand once more. Nikki held onto Paige’s hand. Paige shot Brie a small smile and watched as Brie went back to laying down on a little cot. She watched as Brie just played with her hands and she noticed that Nikki had a different smile when she looked at Brie.

They both turned when they heard a thump below them. Paige pulled away and started making her way out of the attic and into the hallway as Nikki quickly followed her. They walked further down the hall to see the nursery door open and two males in it. Nikki sighed and rolled her eyes as soon as she realized who they were.

“What do you assholes think you’re doing!?” Paige shouted at them both. She stared at them both before looking at the one with two different hair colors for an answer. She raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms as she felt Nikki’s presence next to her.

“What does it look like? We’re decorating our nursery.” He said with a chuckle as he looked at the other guy. He smirked when he saw Nikki who had moved in front of Paige. He glanced at Nikki who rolled her eyes when they made contact before allowing himself to smirk again. 

“Seth, Dean. Did you have to do this now?” Nikki said looking at both of them with a raised eyebrow. Paige looked at Nikki in shock almost at the fact that she knew them. Nikki smiled slightly as Dean moved closer and wrapped an arm around her.

“Darling, you know us. We like to work during the day but play during the night.” Dean said with a small smirk and wink in Seth’s direction. Seth just rolled his eyes and looked at Paige with a small grin.

“So you must be the one that tamed the diva.” Seth said holding out a hand to Paige. He watched as she looked at Nikki before shaking his hand. He grinned and squinted his eyes at her for a moment. He had been friends with Nikki since high school and to him this was a happy day. Nikki, Dean and himself all had a hand in terrorizing the school. Obviously she accepted Nikki but she doesn’t seem to realize Nikki had help.

“I’m Dean Ambrose and this is Seth Rollins.” Dean said with a grin stepping away from Nikki as he placed a hand on Paige’s shoulder. He smirked softly before taking his place next to Seth again. He and Seth knew that Nikki hadn’t told her about the shooting. But Paige was smart, she figured it out. She didn’t figure it all out but she got most of it. Smart, Dean thought but approved of her for his sister in everything but blood.

“They are like my brothers that I never wanted.” Nikki says softly to Paige with a small smirk. Paige nods, before wrapping her arm back around Nikki’s waist. Nikki pulled her into her side and felt Paige lean her head on her shoulder. Paige could stay there forever, and she would never mind it. Paige enjoyed having Nikki's arms wrapped around her as long as their bodies were touching nothing else mattered.

“Paige, you home already honey?” They heard throughout the house before footsteps could be heard coming up the steps. Before Paige could even blink both Dean and Seth disappeared, she felt a small kiss on her forehead before she turned to see Nikki gone as well. She sighed, frustrated wishing for more time with Nikki. But she turned around to see her mother smiling at her.

“Here you are. Oh, Paige. I love what you did with the nursery.” Her mother said walking around the room before turning back to Paige with a smile. Paige just nodded and shrugged as if it wasn’t much. Her mother’s arms were wrapped around her in a tight hug before she could even say anything. “Well come down. I bought dinner.” Her mother said with a smile as she pulled away from her. Paige nodded and followed her but turned around one last time to see Nikki, Dean and Seth back in the nursery smiling at her. She managed to do a small wave in their direction before focusing and following her mother down the stairs. The faster she ate, the quicker she could be back with Nikki.


End file.
